


Грязь

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко слегка улыбнётся и поцелует её в висок, успокаивая.<br/>— Всё будет хорошо, мама.<br/>Да ни черта! Ни черта не будет хорошо!<br/>— Да сынок, конечно, будет, — Нарцисса улыбается в ответ, мечтая содрать эту улыбку с губ, как и кожу, с которой никогда уже не смыть грязь.<br/>Она у них в крови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязь

Нарцисса отчаянно трёт тело губкой, словно пытаясь содрать снежно-белую кожу. На нежной коже остаются ярко-красные следы, которые кажутся совсем бледными на фоне синяков, начинающих наливаться сиреневым. И Нарцисса продолжает бешено тереть кожу, смывая следы. должна смыть всю эту грязь с себя. Смыть всю эту и разочарование, от которых разрывается сердце. И продолжает безуспешные попытки до тех пор, пока от сдерживаемых слёз не станет трудно дышать, и не зарыдает в голос.  
Эту грязь уже не смыть.  
Она у неё в крови. 

***

 

Нарцисса расчёсывает длинные волосы и улыбается отражению мужа в зеркале, он подходит ближе и целует её в затылок.  
— Я в кровать, ты скоро? — словно и не знает, кто сегодня у них был в гостях.  
— Молока выпью и приду, засыпай, — Люциус молча кивает и отворачивается от неё, и Нарцисса надеется, что её облегчение не так уж заметно.  
Миссис Малфой медленно водит гребнем по волосам и всматривается в собственное отражение, пытаясь разглядеть в нём себя прежнюю. Пытается увидеть ту девочку, что двадцать назад радостно влетела в комнату своей старшей сестры и, прижавшись к её коленям, рассказала страшную тайну, которую поведал ей отец.  
— Нет, Белла! Ты представляешь! Представляешь! Я выхожу замуж! — Белла только ухмыляется и гладит счастливую сестру по волосам. — За Лорда Малфоя, ты представляешь, Белла!  
— Тише, Цисси, тише, — Белла крепче прижимает её к себе.  
Нарцисса всматривается в отражение и видит только ту, что отчаянно пытается содрать с себя кожу после каждого визита сестры, ту, что рыдает каждый раз, как Белла уходит на очередное задание Лорда — сестру она оплакивает, сестру, — не мужа. Ту, что каждое утро отводит взгляд от собственного сына, притворяясь, что ничего не знает. Ту, что сама лично нанесла чары на его комнату, чтобы не слышать стонов. Ту, что делает вид, что не замечает, как её муж выходит из комнаты её сына.  
Нарциссе тошно от себя. Так тошно, что хочется выть и никогда больше не видеть собственного отражения. Нарцисса закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Делает вдох, открывает глаза и швыряет тяжёлый гребень в ни в чём не повинное зеркало.  
Легче не стало.  
Люциус, не сказав ей ни слова, покидает комнату.  
— Репаро, — тихо шепчет Нарцисса прежде чем разразиться рыданиями.

***

 

— Это будет наш маленький секрет, Цисси. Только твой и мой, хорошо, малышка, — Белла ласково улыбается своей любимой сестрёнке.  
Нарцисса радостно хохочет и прижимается губами к губам сестры.

***

 

Нарцисса вздрагивает и просыпается, мужа нет рядом. Всё происходит точно так же, как и сотню ночей до этого. Один и тот же сон, терзающий её душу и пробуждение в одиночестве, муж снова у сына. Нарцисса переворачивается набок, закутывается в одеяло и молит всех богов, чтобы хотя бы сегодня ей ничего больше не снилось.

***

 

За завтраком Нарцисса всматривается в облик её сына и видит одно и то же, то, что она увидит, посмотрев зеркало: белая кожа, как будто это не они утопают в грязи, светлые волосы, да она готова поклясться, что они не должны быть такими, и такие же светлые глаза, — врут, всё врут, что глаза — отражение души, ведь их черна, — искусанные губы, те же муки терзают её сына.  
Драко слегка улыбнётся и поцелует её в висок, успокаивая.  
— Всё будет хорошо, мама.  
Да ни черта! Ни черта не будет хорошо!  
— Да сынок, конечно, будет, — Нарцисса улыбается в ответ, мечтая содрать эту улыбку с губ, как и кожу, с которой никогда уже не смыть грязь.  
Она у них в крови.


End file.
